


'eat my d-'

by lofiuv



Series: Fluffy and Lovely - literally no angst just softness [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Mentioned Hwang Minhyun, Mentioned Kang Daniel, jun angst, jun fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofiuv/pseuds/lofiuv
Summary: your daughter, rosegets in trouble at schooli wonder where she gets it from?





	'eat my d-'

\- you and jun have been married for several years  
\- and have a daughter  
\- this is lowkey inspired by *soulmate minghao ft junhui*  
\- you two have a daughter  
\- it doesn’t matter how old she is in this scenario  
\- maybe it does idk   
\- you three live together all lovely and happy and just !!  
\- but one day you get a phone call home  
\- it’s your daughter’s school  
\- you and junhui both have that day off just relaxing, watching TV, eating and stuff, ya know  
\- your house phone started ringing out of nowhere and you pick it up  
\- “hello?”  
\- “good afternoon, is this Mr. or Mrs. Wen?”  
\- SUHDAHDFHEUEHEUIFHEFUSDHGUJRG still gets to you to this day  
\- “uh, yes this is her.”  
\- “I don’t normally call home for Rose but today she’s made a few peers upset.”  
\- BTWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Rose is your daughter’s english name :)  
\- “how so?”  
\- “she’s been saying things like ‘love at first sight doesn’t exist’, and has caused some outburst.”  
\- “oh, did she apologise?”  
\- “well, no, she said she’ll apologise when 'mum and dad come.’ she also said she’s not apologising because she’s 'stating plain facts’  
\- "so i guess me and junhui have to come then?”  
\- “yes, sorry for ruining your day,”  
\- “no, no it’s alright. we’ll come, it’s okay.”  
\- “okay, see you soon Mrs. Wen.”  
\- *shivers*  
\- So you fast forwarded you and junhui arrive at your daughter’s school  
\- he’s been laughing about the fact rose got in trouble the whole time you’ve guys drove there  
\- you’ve been giggling too cus lololol rose got in trouble   
\- you guys go to the office and rose is sitting there   
\- like a full on typical bad girl, she’s popping her gum and looking in the opposite direction   
\- “where did we go wrong?” jun giggles  
\- you two are just giggling while your daughter like -_-  
\- “oh! i see you have arrived Mr and Mrs. Wen!”  
\- you two greet the teacher and sit down   
\- rose is kinda pressedt  
\- “so, what happened? my wife, Mrs. Wen, couldn’t explain everything fully to me since we came down here in quite a rush.”  
\- everyone in the room could HEAR the amusement in his voice   
\- he was enjoying this too much  
\- even your daughter was stifling a laugh  
\- seeing her dad tease her mum was very entertaining  
\- “well, rose upset a few other students by saying a few things.” explained the teacher not really  
\- “i said that love at first sight doesn’t exist. not relating to you and mum, dad. but to this girl and boy who think they can go around saying they’re dating and kissing each other like ew.”  
-the two of you nodded  
\- “the girl started calling me names so i um..”  
\- “ what’d you do, rose?”  
\- “i uh threw a chair at her. then i threw a dictionary at the boy whilst saying 'eat my’ and he asked before i threw it 'is that a dicc-’ before he got hit by the dictionary”  
\- at this point in time, junhui burst out into laughter  
\- you had covered your mouth to stop the laughter sounding but they were practically tears in your eyes from the story  
\- the teacher waited patiently for you, Mr and Mrs Wen, to stop laughing  
\- after a few minutes, the two of you calmed down, both taking a sip of the water bottles the teacher had given out to cool down  
\- “i was wondering where rose would get such outrageous behaviour from. i don’t think it comes from home, does it?”  
\- “of course not! we definitely don’t throw chairs around the house, don’t we Mrs. Wen?”  
\- and you would meekly nod being flustered by being called 'mrs. wen’  
\- “i don’t expect this sort of behaviour from rose but i thought it was best to bring you guys in to talk face to face about what happened today.”  
\- you two nodded  
\- “why did you say that, rose? but also, are they both okay?” you asked, slightly concerned  
\- “yes they are both okay. they just have a few bruises but they came out basically unscathed.” the teacher would joke.  
\- “i said it because i was annoyed with them. they kept on kissing in front of me and minhyun and it made minhyun angry because that’s the girl minhyun likes and what’s his face uh daniel stole her away from him”  
\- junhui was literally RED oh my goodness someone SAVE HIM he was cRYING  
\- so basically rose was let off on a warning :)  
\- you guys get home  
\- junhui orders pizza as a reward for rose throwing a chair at that girl   
\- you don’t even mind cus its FUNNY LOL  
\- but you two make sure you give her a STERN lecture on throwing chairs and telling people to eat your dicktionary  
\- its a great day tbh  
\- idk how to finish this  
\- but junhui superglues all the chairs down just in case  
\- lolol  
\- “but what if she throws the table?” you would ask  
\- “oh yEAH OH SH-”  
\- you stop him from gluing down the table  
\- and sofa  
\- and toaster  
\- microwave  
\- bin  
\- but anyways its a learning experience!! never let your daughter hang around your husband’s friends for too long cus she WILL!! pick up their bad habits !!

thanks for reading :)

wow i actually liked this !!

\- estelllleeeeeeee


End file.
